


Really Obvious Love Story

by Bunnii



Series: Really Obvious Love Story [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and their cliche love stories, dumb popular guys, i love these two so much, lovestruck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnii/pseuds/Bunnii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s a little story I wrote, a classic humanstuck high school AU where one has a crush on the other. Except it’s when Cronus feels restrained from his popular and elevated status just because of his looks and voice. He wants something real and different, so his actual side can show. He has feelings for the smart, talkative project partner he has, and damn if he won’t get him eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, I can finally start to contribute to the Cronkri ship tag again!!  
> This isn’t finished completely yet because I want you guy’s feedback! I’ll post the first chapter-thing here, so you guys can read it and all that!

Cronus was sitting up on his desk, waiting for the teacher to start class. He was surrounded by the girls who wanted to hear about a concert he went to, and gossip about other people he knew. They really only wanted to look at his face, and hear his voice. They didn't care about who he really was.

 

As Cronus indulged these girls, he instead kept his eyes over them, looking at a boy up on the front row. Cronus, unfortunately, couldn't see his face, be he’s sure it looks as steady lipped and serious(ly adorable) as it ever has. His name is Kankri, and Cronus can’t stop thinking about him.

 

The teacher walks in and automatically gives Cronus a certain look. Cronus holds his hands up and stands on the floor, all the girls eyes following him. “Hey there Ms. Pyrope, I’m just looking at the cutest person here at the best angle I can. No vworries.” All the girls giggle, thinking it was about them.

 

Cronus took one last look at Kankri, who was now looking at him. Cronus could never tell what was going through his mind. It confused him more than anything.

 

After class, Cronus continued his torment. He was crowded in the hallways as he went to his next period, his civics class, also with Kankri. They practically had the same schedule. Except in this one, he was partners with Kankri in a huge project. How wonderful. 

 

He just wanted to be alone with Kankri, just once, just to show him that Cronus isn't the asshole that Kankri probably thinks he is.   
Cronus somehow got detached from his group, able to walk alone, behind Kankri.

 

Cronus’ heart flipped, in a cliche and completely not manly (who needs masculinity anymore anyway?) way. Should he approach him? Maybe say something about the project, so he doesn't sound stupid… Yeah, that’s a good idea!

 

Cronus stepped forward a little faster, prompting Kankri to turn around. Oh no, he looks disappointed - Wait, does he? “Hey chief. Vwhat’s up? Did you do any research last night?”

 

Kankri’s expression changed to be pleasantly surprised. “Yes, I did. I have a couple pages ready to look over, ‘if you’re patient’, as Porrim had kindly noted. I’ll only go over the important parts, to supposedly 'spare' you the pain... What about you, what all did you get done, Cronus?” 

 

Cronus groaned on the inside. He actually did some small things for it, but only because his dad bitched at him for it. He wasn't prepared to actually have a work-oriented conversation. “Uh, vwell, I got some photos to put in the slide show and saved some resources to look through…” Cronus rubbed the back of his head, waiting for a response.

 

Kankri spoke as he turns slightly, starting to walk towards the class. “Is it appropriate? You know we -“ 

 

Cronus nods and waves his hands, interrupting. “Yeah yeah, don’t vworry! I’ll pull it up on my computer and let you see if it’s alright. Does that vwork for ya’?” 

 

Kankri smiles slightly. Cronus saw that and latched onto the sight of it, only wanting to see another one. Kankri nodded. “Yes, that’s fine. Thank you, Cronus. Maybe working with you won’t be as bad as first assumed, which I suppose I should apologize for. I know when we were assigned to this, I acted a little raw towards you. By the way, since the due date is coming up, would there be a way you could come visit me or I could visit you, to continue working on this?” Kankri gave the now inwardly flustered Cronus a smooth glare. “Or would you be too… Busy?” 

 

Cronus mentally scanned his schedule, clearing everything. He didn't like his friends parties anyway. “Nah, I’m good, vwe can do that! Vhwen did you hawve in mind?” Cronus said, looking at him.

 

The classroom came up and Kankri stopped, turning to Cronus. He actually… Smiled. He smiled at Cronus, at something he said! “That’s wonderful. How about this weekend? I could probably ride with you on Friday, to either one of our houses. Come on, class is about to start.” Kankri goes in, leaving Cronus with a very hard time at restraining his smile. 

 

This is going to be the best project ever.


	2. Cronus Is An Obvious Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW THE STORY, IF NOT HERE YOU GO
> 
> CRONUS IS BIGSHOT POPULAR HOTTIE AND HAS A CRUSH ON TALKATIVE NERD KANKRI. HE WANTS THE CUTIE. 
> 
> YOU GUYS WANT PROMPTS? MESSAGE ME AND I’LL CHOOSE SOME IF I EVEN GET ANY.
> 
> LETS DO THIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT HERE WE GO
> 
> GUNNA GET THAT CRONKRI DONE
> 
> HELLA

Cronus always thought Kankri as a strong person. Whenever Cronus saw someone picking on him, either Kankri shot them down and got rid of them, or Cronus just wasn't fast enough to stop them before they walk off laughing. It boiled Cronus’ blood that they think they can just /do/ that. Except, Kankri thinks that Cronus is that kind of guy, at least that's how he's treated him all year. He’ll prove Kankri wrong, if he doesn't much up like he always seems to do. 

 

The day after Cronus and Kankri decided on a meet up, Cronus was in the parking lot, ready to go home. He heard some whooping and hollering near the bike rack, thinking it was because of the football game going on tonight. He turns around anyway, wanting to see just how stupid they looked over some pig skin, air filled ball - When on further inspection, it really was coming from a group of boys crowded around Kankri, who they had pinned against a brick pillar. Kankri, from what Cronus could see, was just barely staying calm. Cronus's eyes widened. Cronus had to do something!

 

Cronus weaved through the cars, getting to them quickly, as was his anger. He pushed the currently offending person off of Kankri, all eyes on him now. He looked around, seeing all the dirty looks and fists being cracked. He gave a grin and shrugged. “If it’s a fight you globe fondlers vwant, then go to the kiddie ring. I’m sure there are better suited people for ya’ there.”

 

They growled and smacked their lips, radiating how unimpressed they were. Cronus didn't want a fight to be honest, but he did keep his guard up, and for good reason. One of them lunged at Cronus, who he easily pushed back to the ground. The guys pulled the offender back into the wall of idiots. They knew better than to attack Cronus Ampora, of all people, so no one else dared to repeat. Soon, they all receded back to wherever they aggressively sprouted from, leaving a majorly bruised Kankri and a pissed off Cronus to brood.

 

Cronus grinned proudly as they walked away, smack talking as they went to heal their egos. As things went quiet, something irked Cronus, and he knew why. It was /too/ quiet. By now, Kankri should be spewing about how idiotic those guys are, about how repressed this school is, how blind the teachers were-

 

But Kankri was silent. He must really be hurt.

 

Cronus looked at him and stepped toward him slowly, lightly putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey… Chief, are you okay?” 

 

Kankri glared at him from his small, cowered perspective, rolling his shoulder to knock Cronus’ hand off. “It would've been you in their place, just the same. Don’t feign concern, I’m already triggered as it is.” Cronus put his hand up, rubbing his forehead. Of course Kankri wouldn't accept that he just helped him! He was being a decent human being, but when it was showed to the person who mattered, he didn't believe him!

 

Kankri started to walk away as Cronus brooded, limping and speaking circles under his breath. ‘Oh shit…!’ Cronus thought, spinning on his heel. He moves and steps in front of Kankri, wanting to say everything. Instead, he says “Kankri, I’m not fakin’ anything. I’m not that kind of guy! I just vwant to see if you’re gonna be okay, you’re really banged up-” Kankri crosses his arms with a bewildered expression and interrupts him swiftly.

 

"Cronus, I know that I’m not in an attractive state, in any way or form! I’m the one who just got assaulted! Why you thought it was a good idea to help me, I've no idea. Sure, fine, thank you for delaying the inevitable, but I don’t need your upper social status pity!" Kankri kept his voice low, quiet, and that made it all the worse. He tried pushing past Cronus again, but Cronus wrapped an arm around him the last second.

 

Kankri tried to wiggle out, and Cronus didn't want to seem invasive, but just when Cronus was going to let go, Kankri stopped moving. He instead buried his face into Cronus’ chest, shaking slightly. Cronus stood still, not wanting to upset him further. Soon, Kankri backed up, his face dry and emotions in check. “Please, don’t worry about me. I’m sorry I blew up, I honestly do appreciate you helping and being concerned for me. Can you do me one last favor, though?”

 

Cronus nodded with a smile, relief spreading through him. “Yeah chief, anything. Vwhat do you need?” 

 

Kankri pointed at the bike rack, where a lone, mangled bike sits. “They broke it, mongrels… I need a ride home, if you don’t mind.”

 

Cronus sighs and chuckles lightly, going over and picking it up over his shoulder to put it in the back of his truck. “Yeah, babe. Let’s go.”


End file.
